From The Darkness
by MikoKagome1113
Summary: Kagome would have done anything to escape the dark that consumed her. A short one-shot about her feelings during her time in the meidou. Rated T for language.


Sooo it's been a long, long time since I've done anything with anything. But tonight I was sort of re-reading the last few chapters of Inuyasha and I couldn't help but think about what Kagome was thinking during her three days in the darkness. So, a bit spur of the moment, but nonetheless it lifted my need to write something.

I do not own Inuyasha, the characters, or anything associated with Rumiko Takahashi's fantastic story! ='[

Crouched in the darkness all she could hear were the noiseless sounds of her weeping.

"Mama! Ojii-san! Souta!" Kagome could see nor hear any response. The blackness enveloped her entirety and blocked out all senses.

"Is this my fate? To be stranded here in this…hell?"

The Shikon No Tama dimmed slightly in the distance with Kagome's arrow strung through the middle. The speck of light brought more tears to her eyes- it would be the last sliver of light Kagome would get to see…

"I want to get out, let me out…let me _out_!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome awoke with a startle, Inuyasha peering over her rested spot under the Goshinboku with a worried expression. Slightly shaking her shoulders with one hand while the other placed itself on her cheek, Inuyasha crouched in front of her waiting for any sort of sign that she was okay.

"I-Inuyasha…Inuyasha!"

Immediately Kagome dove into his arms and let out the terror in her heart against his chest. Tears trailed down her cheeks and rested on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha patted her back and crushed her to him. He understood she needed this time to collect herself before any sort of explanation ensued.

"I was alone, it was dark, and I just wanted to get away! I wanted to wish, to wish with everything I had that I could get out of that darkness." Inuyasha tried to hush her, but Kagome frantically continued on with her hysterics.

"If…if you hadn't come to save me, Inuyasha, I would've doomed myself and the world again with the presence of the Shikon No Tama! And I wouldn't have even cared! I would've gladly done anything to save myself…"

Kagome sniveled to herself as this realization dawned on her. Inuyasha had been so strong, so sure that he would find her. What if he didn't make it in time? What if she reconsidered the options that the Shikon No Tama gave to her?

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed and he once again took Kagome into his chest and rubbed her back.

"But you didn't Kagome. You won. We won. Together, we took down Naraku and you made the right choice, the right wish. It might have taken us a long time to get to this point, but we are together now."

Inuyasha brought her chin up with his hand gazing intently into her eyes as he spoke.

"When I saw you get sucked into that meidou, all I could think about was how I was just one step away from reaching you. How I had a few inches between us to grab you and that was not close enough to even keep you with me." That wasn't even the worst of it: he had even considered not pursuing her in case she ended up back in her time.

"But hearing your voice in the darkness, knowing that you were still waiting for me to find you, I knew that you knew as well; we were meant to be together. And we are, here, in this time. I've waited three long and lonely years to fulfill that knowledge, and now that I have you here there isn't any turning back."

Kagome smiled, taking his golden orbs into her own eyes and enjoying the feeling of simply being with him.

"I'm glad I woke you up though. You started to worry me again, ya know? Being gone for so long and all." He sighed, bringing himself and Kagome into a standing position and grabbing her hand to lead the way back to the village.

"Sorry, I honestly didn't think I'd fall asleep. I just wanted to step away from the scent of the medicines and herbs Kaede has been showing me today. I ended up walking over here and rested against the tree. Before I knew it I guess I was out?"

Inuyasha chuckled to himself. Kagome has been working hard since she's returned so he can understand her need to step out for a moment.

"In any case, let's prepare for supper?" asked Kagome. She gripped his hand slightly firmer and continued to walk with him back towards the village. Inuyasha smiled her way and couldn't help but think of his gratitude for the woman next to him.

Smiling back to him, Kagome was at peace_. _

"_Inuyasha…thank you for saving me from my darkness."_

=] Thank you for reading!


End file.
